nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zim Eats Waffles
|season=2 |number=22B |image=Title-ZimEatsWaffles.png |caption= |airdate=December 20, 2003 October 12, 2004 June 17, 2006 |production= |writer=Eric Trueheart |director=Steve Ressel |guests= |prev=Mortos der Soulstealer |next=The Girl Who Cried Gnome }}" " is the second segment of the 22nd episode of Invader Zim. Synopsis Using an active camouflage device, Dib gets past the lawn gnome sentries in front of Zim's house, hoping to get a spy camera in his base. However he is discovered by GIR at the front door after GIR splashes his drink on Dib, rendering his invention useless. In a bid to use the robot's incompetence to his own advantage, Dib asks the robot to place the camera for him, which GIR happily does. Back at his house, Dib jumps to his computer, eager to see what Zim is up to. Multiple computer drives are set up around Dib's room, but they are in the process of being fixed. Just as Dib sets up the connection, Zim declares he is going to explain his "next evil plan". Dib calls Agent Darkbootie, but all Zim and GIR do for the next couple of minutes is eat breakfast. Darkbootie gets impatient and hangs up, stating that "jokes have no place in the Swollen Eyeball Network". At that moment, GIR comes into the kitchen with a huge plate of waffles, intended for Zim's consumption. The Irken initially refuses but a tantrum courtesy of GIR quickly makes Zim agree to try them. Upon eating them, Zim is surprised to find them edible for him, and decides to eat waffles to build up a tolerance for Earth food. After several minutes of awkward silence, one of Zim's experiments, a flesh-eating demon squid, escapes and starts attacking Zim. The house security activates, sending robots and firing lasers, and even the Roboparents try to help, only to have their heads ripped off. Dib quickly calls for another Swollen Eyeball Agent, but by the time Agent Nessie answers, everything has moved off-screen and all that is visible is GIR sitting on the table eating waffles. After the agent angrily hangs up, Zim limps back on screen, looking worse for wear; however, he isn't very upset, as the squid wasn't part of his plan. Instead, Zim orders GIR to bring him Nick. Upon seeing that the alien has a human test subject, Dib calls the SEN again, but they hang up on him right away. So, Dib calls the FBI, and convinces them to send someone over on account of the giant brain probe in Nick's head. To buy the FBI some time, Dib orders pizza from Bloaty's Pizza Hog and sends it to Zim's house. Meanwhile, GIR is still continuously feeding both Zim and Nick a never-ending supply of waffles, now containing peanuts and soap. Unfortunately for Dib, Zim is about to test his evil plan on Nick, but the hideous mutant squid escapes again, and has created an army of cyborg zombie soldiers to do its evil bidding. While Zim is getting beat up, the squid knocks him into the camera, knocking it onto its side. From the shadows on the wall and Nick's commentary, Dib can see that the FBI and the pizza deliverer are there, but aren't any help. Eventually, Zim defeats the squid and his army of minions with a plunger. By the time Dib contacts Bootie, everything is all over and GIR and Nick have resumed their waffle-eating. It's at this moment that Dib's computer drives complete repairs and are able to record again. Zim reappears on the skewed screen, but at this point he has forgotten what his evil plan was, and proceeds to regurgitate the feast of waffles into a proper disposal bucket. Dib is glad he at least has something recorded, but then the cyborg zombie soldiers burst into his room and destroy the computer drives. Shocked and frustrated at how his day's toil has been all for nothing, Dib screams "Noooooo!!!!" for about two seconds, and then goes to bed. Home video releases ;DVD * Invader Zim - Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer * Invader Zim: Season 2 Trivia * This is the only episode where the entire episode name does not appear all at once (each individual word races to the screen). External links * Invader Zim Wiki: